German publication 35 45 449 describes such a mounting arrangement, comprising a suspension arrangement which centrically carries the car body. The arrangement is movably guided, centered in an assembly station and is arrestable. The suspension arrangement comprises a mounting frame with installation plates, the installation plates being arranged in parallel slidable with regard to the frame level. The height of the mounting frame is adjustable from below against the car body.
The aim of such mounting arrangement is usually to make the execution of the connection between car body and aggregates easy, speedy and safe.
According to the state of the art an assembly aid is required for automatic assembly of prefabricated parts. The device determines the position of the car body once it is arrested and arranges the aggregates accordingly. This assembly aid comprises a complicated detection- and adjustment mechanism, which has to be swivelled into the space between the car body and the aggregate to be connected to the car body. The detector part of this assembly aid scans a centering bore or a centering journal of the car body. By means of the suspension arrangement, the assembly aid transmits the movements it executes to reach the central position to a device which moves the floating aggregate a mounting frame (an installation plate) into the assembly position. At the assembly position the installation plate is arrested. Next the assembly aid has to be removed so that the centered aggregates can be lifted into the assembly position by means of a lifting movement of the mounting frame. In this assembly position the mounting frame and the suspension arrangement are interlocked, so that the connection of the aggregates can take place at a different location, to which the suspension gear has to be moved with the car body and the mounting frame.